1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coolers and more specifically to a floating cooler which may be pulled behind a raft or canoe and which will not sink even if submersed in water.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Currently, it appears that floating or submersible coolers are not available for retail purchase. A floating or submersible cooler is desirable, because prior art coolers will take-on water when submersed and may even open-up with the result of the items stored therein floating away. A canoe will sometimes be big enough to store a cooler. However, canoes often tip over with the result of the cooler being submersed in water. Sometimes, there is not enough room in a raft, boat, or canoe for one extra item and a floating cooler would solve the space problem.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a floating cooler which may be submersed in water without water penetrating the storage area therein and which floats in water.